


I think I should speak now (where do we go from here?)

by youarebymyside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU: Peter Parker is 21+ and Infinity War or other movies after FFH don't matter at all, Developing Relationship, Endgame did NOT and will NOT happen in here, Frustration, In this house we respect Pepper Potts; but she ain't in this fic, It's totally an AU my darlings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is that intern that press speculates about if he sleeps with his boss, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, pink floyd and enigma are PERFECT for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: AU where Tony Stark doesn't really know/understand what he's doing until Peter Parker, very loudly, points it out.***Tony is having a hard time accepting the reality and the things as they are.Go hang out with your friends. Go live your life.Go finda girlfriend.That MJ girl you told me about, she seems nice, I think she likes you.Go find a boyfriend maybe, if you don't want a girlfriend.“I already have a boyfriend,” Peter says.“You know, therealone,” Tony means: I don't count.Peter doesnotlet it slip."Youarethe real one."





	I think I should speak now (where do we go from here?)

“For millions of years mankind lived just like the animals

Then something happened which unleashed the power of our imagination

We learned to talk”

—[ Pink Floyd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ7zbzJZsjs)

Tony is having a hard time accepting the reality and the things as they are. 

Go hang out with your friends. Go live your life.

Go find _ a girlfriend. _That MJ girl you told me about, she seems nice, I think she likes you.

Go find a boyfriend maybe, if you don't want a girlfriend. 

“I already have a boyfriend,” Peter says. 

“You know, a _ real _one,” Tony means: I don't count. 

Peter does _ not _let it slip.

"You _ are _the real one." 

These things are really hard for Tony. Because, of _ course _ he really wants Peter in every possible way. He wants to cuddle with him, he wants to make love to him, he _ wants _ to call him his boyfriend. He _ does _want to love him in the best way possible. 

And in his opinion, he genuinely believes that this strategy where he pushes Peter away might actually work. Tony thinks that he's too old for Peter and he's afraid that it's not going to work. Even if it works now, doesn't mean it still will in a couple of years. Peter is probably wasting his youth with an old man like Tony himself. With _ a brilliant _old man, but with Peter he doubts his every move, as he, ironically, is afraid to scare Peter off. 

Things are _ really _hard for Tony. 

*** 

They were dancing around and flirting for at least a year before Peter decided that it was enough. Enough of not saying things out loud, enough of touching, but not _ actually _touching. Not the way he wanted to touch Tony, anyway. Enough of watching Tony punishing himself because of saying "too much" when he, really, wasn't saying enough. Enough of the self-doubt, because Tony was the most wonderful, tender, smart, and just simply the most amazing man he has ever known. Peter was done watching him think that he does not deserve Peter because of some age difference.

Most importantly, it was enough for Peter that wasn't confident enough before. He was loving Tony since he learned how to walk, how to talk, how to tell the difference between the things that you like and the things that you don't. 

It felt like logic doesn't apply to this, because when two adults want to be together, they sit and talk, they discuss things, they _ figure it out _. And if they can make it work, they stay together. 

And Peter knew that they _ were — they are — _working. Tony was — and still is — his best friend. And it's not like it's going to change, definitely not in the near future, considering how many years they've known each other and how good they were getting along. 

***

“Listen," he said to Tony, "I'm not going anywhere." It was very casual, yet very serious. They were sitting in the car after a very tasty dinner at Osteria La Buca. The restaurant wasn’t the most expensive, "fancy" as some call it, but with Peter Tony learned to appreciate those places. It was romantic and cozy, with dimmed lights and candles, and a flickering [fireplace](https://s3-media3.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/vFXQh-tfcZdZwn0Tot2vkQ/o.jpg). Tony was so relaxed and so lost for the world because of the love for his boy that he totally forgot that there was still that tiny issue that he made too big of a deal.

And when Peter spoke, Tony, as always, listened very closely. Because, even though Peter was awkward, Tony loved it about him, Peter also was an honest and genuine grown man. Still young, yes, but he was always serious about the things he believed in, and Tony not only loved, but _ appreciated _that in him. So when he wanted to discuss something, Tony was listening and paying all the attention to what Peter had to say. 

"I would appreciate if you'd stop sending me off to the world. Today was so nice and you look at me like that right now and I'm almost forgetting about the things I wanted to say."

Tony wanted to smile with an encouraging smile, but it almost looked like he was sorry. He was, at some point. But something special was about that moment. 

“It’s just the butterflies in my stomach, and…”

He was very calm, this boy Tony was in love with. Very persistent. And very ambitious, too. Maybe only then Tony started to realize that yes, this dinner was the best that they ever had. It was intimate. It was _ romantic. _ And it was very, _ very _nice to let yourself be. 

"Anyway, I really have to say this out loud, so we could move further." 

"Alright."

"We could have meals like this one any time we want. We can discuss _ anything _ you might be too scared to tell me. We are in this together and I have my own head, so tell me things and let me decide,” Tony knew what a delicate matter it was for both of them, but Peter was so _ passionate _ about it. “And, oh boy, I really want you to hear this. We _ can _ kiss and we _ can _ have sex. I feel like you can’t even imagine how many things I would love to try with you,” and as Peter noticed the worried look on his face, he added, with a gentle smile, “that you are _ very _capable of, don’t worry.”

He, too, would like to do some really nice things to Peter himself. He could not blame him.

“Go on.”

“So, if that isn't clear enough, the best thing you can do for us is accept that _ I _ want _ you. _ That I don't need to look for any other partner because I have you. And as I already said, I’m capable of deciding for myself. Tony, what we have here,” Peter did a circular wave in the air with his hand, “you and I, we are in this together. It’s _ our _ time, and the only way you're wasting it is not being able to accept the reality of me loving you so much that I would literally die for you,” Peter was very clear, and those words almost scared the shit out of Tony, as it was _ true _ . “So we’re going to start living together like equal partners, not as people that flirt, but don’t say things out loud and suffer because of it. And I _ will _ hang out with my friends and I _ will _ refer to you as my boyfriend when I feel like it. And you _ will _ pull yourself together and you _ will _ continue to be that _ extraordinary _man that I always loved,” Peter was so sure and enthusiastic, Tony almost didn’t believe that he couldn’t see these feelings before, right under his nose. God, the boy was so grown up and so smart.

“Which is?”

“Which is the one that believes in himself and in the fact that he deserves a partner that says that wants him and that was dealing with the whole "We're just friends” shit for, and don’t underestimate this, years. You were slowly driving me crazy with all of that “I don’t count” nonsense,” Peter stared at him as he was barely visible shaking. “You hear me, Tony? I do not want to come back to this matter. It’s not something forbidden, I just want us to deal with this. I want _ you _and no one else. Do you understand me?" 

Tony did. It was quite something, but it wasn't too much, to be honest. He also thought that the press will probably eat them alive. Not that he cared much about what people think, but Peter…

“What about the press? You ready for that shitstorm and the big, overreacting headlines?”

Peter suddenly smirked.

“With how many “interns” you’re constantly showing up on public, dining together and sitting after it in a car with tinted glass and not going anywhere?”

“Well…”

“How many did you take with you to your private houses, with no one else?”

This quiet evening that was turning into the night was almost shaming Tony.

“The press was speculating for so long that I couldn’t care less about it by now. It’s not about them, anyway.”

And Peter was right, once again. It was a “ride home together” or “break up right now” situation, and both of them, finally, knew which way it was going to. It was practically done.

"You know," Tony put his hand on Peter's leg as he started the engine. "I appreciate the ‘dying for you’ part, but let's not get harsh here, at least until it’s necessary, okay? As for the other thing, let's fix that, shall we?" 

Peter did not call him an idiot. He did not say things like "How can such a smart man be so stupid?" The younger Peter, the teenager he met six years ago, would say this, definitely. But this one, more mature and — bold of Tony to think so, but — the love of his life, gently placed Tony's hand back at the steering wheel. 

"I wasn't kidding."

"I know you weren't. I heard every word. I understood you."

"Good.”

“Let's go home then?"

“If you agree to this, then yeah.”

And, as they were leaving the parking lot, before Tony fully focused on the road, he noticed how Peter relaxed in his seat. How he closed his eyes and how he gave Tony the most warm, loving, and happiest smile ever. And the casual business trip was turning into something much different, much _ greater. _ And it was more that Tony could ever ask for.

"It doesn't have to be like this. All we need to do is make sure we keep talking."

— Pink Floyd

August 3, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shout-out for @Problematic_shipper https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_shipper/ (also known as @starkeraremydads on tumblr) for being my beta on this one and fixing all my silly mistakes. Definitely a life saviour.
> 
> The source of the photo of that restaurant: https://www.yelp.com/biz_photos/osteria-la-buca-los-angeles-2?select=vFXQh-tfcZdZwn0Tot2vkQ
> 
> For all the readers: thank you for reading! If you liked the fic, kudos AND comments are highly appreciated. Since English is not my first language and I barely write fiction in it, it means a lot.


End file.
